


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 14 Someday, Our Dance Will Last For Ever

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [14]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 1





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 14 Someday, Our Dance Will Last For Ever

**“大哥哥喜欢什么样的女生？”**

**“等你长大了我再告诉你。”**

**“你骗人，等我长大之后，你一定连我是谁都记不起来了。”**

**“谁说的啊！我会记得你的。”**

宛若走入了一条时光隧道。

香槟色的纸张将长廊四周悉数覆盖。两根原本突兀的廊柱也被包裹其中，与墙面成为一体。

左右立面由此呈现出完整流畅的波浪状，柔和且兼具起伏的动感。

从天花板上垂下的金色细线平行悬挂于两侧墙体前。

每条细线下都吊着不同的装饰物——磁带、耳机、马克杯等金属质感的小模型均在左侧，右边则按时间顺序排列了新人不同时期的甜蜜合影。

顶部的筒灯沿着立面纵向一字散开。

来自不同位置的柔光将细线和装饰物的影子投射于纯色地面，光影结合搭配出交错有趣的映像。

一个身着公主裙的小女孩在纸质地面上愉快地踩着阴影。

一旁的陈韵如拿起某根细线底部的塑封便签，仔细阅读着里面略显年代感的字迹。

“To L：

谢谢你送的生日礼物

我很想你

Hsuan 2008.11”

“这是雨萱写的吗？”莫俊杰凑过头来看。

陈韵如点点头，“那个时候李子维在加拿大吧。”

便签背面还印有32咖啡馆的字样。“没想到他还挺有心的，把这些都收集起来了欸。”

莫俊杰意味深长地笑笑，“李子维为这场婚礼算是费尽心力了啦。”

他搂住陈韵如的肩将她带到另一张塑封便利贴前。“你看这张，是他特地叫我从奶奶冰店的墙上找出来的。”

正当两人讨论着新郎比念书时高出千万倍的用心，一个稚嫩的声音传来：“这里有丑丑的小狗狗！”

小公主已将注意力转移到其中一根细线下垂着的金属小动物。

莫俊杰见她用力拉扯的模样，连忙上前阻止。“这样小狗狗会痛喔，弄坏了的话子维蜀黍也会伤心呢。”

小女孩满脸疑惑地松开手，莫俊杰迅速将她一把抱起，“我们去看穿婚纱的雨萱阿姨好不好？”

酒店附赠的婚礼套房被新人暂时用作化妆间和更衣室。

莫俊杰他们到达时，房间门口围着一大群人。

“怎么都站在外面？”陈韵如找到人群中的昆布，疑惑地问道。

“韵如姐你们来啦！”昆布朝他们打过招呼，解释说：“新郎新娘在first look啦！只留了摄影师和摄像师在里面跟拍。”

“麻麻，什么是福斯路克？”

“First look就是新郎第一次看到穿着婚纱的新娘。”陈韵如笑着拨了拨女儿的刘海。

说话间，房门打开，摄像师贵哥走出来宣布已完成拍摄。

“阿柯，你赶紧进去，”他侧身给化妆师让路，“帮新郎补一下妆。”

黄雨萱没想到新郎会哭。

当然，李子维自己也没想到。

零星的雨水随意拍打在落地窗上。

画面中的新郎西装笔挺地站在窗前，等待着新娘的到来。

李子维透过玻璃直视远处云层中忽隐忽现的太阳，内心忐忑。

手心因出汗而黏腻，不自觉地用手掌蹭了蹭裤腿。

“只是没见过她穿婚纱的样子，其他什么样子没见过？紧张屁啦！”他自我腹诽。

印花地毯隐藏起所有脚步声，屋内仅剩相机快门的声响。

一分一秒在静谧中被不断拉长。

终于，感觉到右肩上有手指戳动，新郎倏然回头。

一双明亮的双眸直直地撞进他的眼里。

耳边似乎响起那年夏天的阵阵蝉鸣。

只是眼前已不再是那个背着双肩包推着行李箱的问路女孩。

挽起的头发上覆着轻盈头纱，身穿纯白婚纱的新娘仙气飘逸，美得不可方物。

一字肩的设计将迷人的肩颈展露无余。

清透细腻的薄纱包裹住极具立体感的曼妙身姿。

如云朵般蓬松的裙摆完美衬托出紧致的腰部线条。

水钻与蕾丝刺绣相互交缠点缀，从胸口蔓延至裙身。

她望着他笑。

婉约优雅中又添进了俏皮和羞涩，像一颗初夏里微酸的水蜜桃。

她没有迷路。

她准确无误地闯进他的心。

她身披嫁衣而来。

她将携手与他共白首。

李子维挪不开眼，说不出话。

唯有放任内心瞬间涌动的情绪喷薄而出。

镜头里的新郎摘了眼镜，单手遮眼，低头抽噎。

妆容精致的新娘上前将双手放在他的腰间，笑意盈盈地偷瞄他哭泣的表情。

“干嘛哭啦？被美到吼？”

“是啊，”李子维眼眸闪亮，拥住世上最美的新娘，“被我老婆美哭了啦。”

其实对视的一刹那，黄雨萱也顿感鼻子酸涩。

但是想到梳化了两小时的妆容，还有几乎包揽了婚礼一切事宜的李子维曾对她说的“婚礼那天，你只管负责漂亮就可以”，敬业如她，刚才硬生生地把眼泪憋了回去。

不过，心还是化开了。

像遇热滋滋融化的黄油，在此刻仿佛停滞的时间里冒着香甜气息缓缓淌动。

她静静地趴在他的肩头，听他吸鼻子的声音。

享受并记忆着安谧却意义非凡的当下，还有一部份思绪飘到了台南初次邂逅的模糊回忆里。

岁月已经铺成红毯，可在她面前，他的诚挚和孩子气好像从未改变过。

窗外正在上演雨过天晴。

只不过太阳仅显露出温和的光，将长条状的云絮染成浅浅的金黄色。

“我好想吃白糖粿。”新娘对新郎说。

在对红眼眶新郎的打趣和对仙女新娘的赞美中，一众人簇拥着新人下楼，准备排练一遍仪式流程。

路过时光长廊时，惊喜明明白白地写在新娘脸上。

眼前的这一切都比几个月前在李子维的设计稿里看到的画面更加生动有趣、温暖感人。

黄雨萱仔细地抚摸过每一根细线下的装饰物，并拉着新郎在此留下了许多合影。

“婚礼结束后能不能把这些带回去？”她拿着迷你版的歪鼻子小狗爱不释手。

“当然可以啊。”对长廊最终呈现效果十分满意的新郎拉住新娘的手，“走啦！带你去看更好看的！”

推开婚宴厅紧闭的大门，黄雨萱不禁瞪大了眼睛，与身后的人群一起“哇”出声来。

眼前繁星璀璨，银河流转。

犹如穿越至浩渺宇宙，置身于梦幻秘境。

圆形仪式主舞台别具一格地放置于大厅中央，繁茂的冰蓝色系鲜花覆盖四周。

穹顶正中，巨大的莫比乌斯灯环被银色丝带和透明气球所包围，配以闪亮的星型灯饰点缀，好似不朽的光年隐匿于茫茫星辰。

新人手挽手穿过亿万星辉来到舞台上。

漫天星芒抖落在新娘的裙摆和两人相视而笑的眼眸里。

婚礼督导和司仪正在指导小公主如何上台送戒指。

李子维趁机问黄雨萱：“这个布置喜欢吗？”

“超~喜欢！”李太太拼命点头表达着满心雀跃，“好像……有一种小时候的梦想终于成真的感觉。”

斑斓的星空下，穿着婚纱的黄雨萱牵着笑眼弯弯的李子维。

一如画中那个穿蓬蓬裙的女孩牵着她一心想嫁的大哥哥。

爱与过去交织，与未来汇合。

“好羡慕你喔黄雨萱，”新郎笑容狡黠，“嫁给了你从小的梦中情人欸。”

黄雨萱进电梯时，正巧遇到十指紧扣的陈韵如和莫俊杰。

“Dancing queen睡了啊？”看样子，两人已经成功把女儿放倒，托给了同来喝喜酒的瑛婵女士和文磊叔。

“好不容易才睡着。”陈韵如无奈地答道，“今晚简直玩疯了。”

一曲《It‘s Tricky》作为first dance拉开了婚礼后半程的序幕。

新郎和新娘用随性搞笑的复古舞步炸翻全场。

其他宾客也纷纷加入欢快的舞池，共度幸福有趣的夜晚。当然，其中也包括陈韵如和莫俊杰的女儿。

“睡着了还在喊‘跳舞跳舞’，”莫俊杰扶额却语气宠溺地说：“幸好没有被她知道我们还有K歌局。”

新人在酒店的KTV定了一间大包厢用作晚宴后的续摊。

走廊里的三人隔着老远就听见617包间传出的一派热闹。

莫俊杰推开门的瞬间，屋内爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼。

伴随着“惩罚惩罚”的叫喊声，黄雨萱手上莫名多了一支紫色的水彩笔。

“现在是怎样啦？”不明情况的新娘被推搡到新郎面前。

“子维哥打赌输了啦，他说下一个推门进来的肯定是你。”昆布一脸兴奋地帮忙解释，“所以现在你要在他脸上画画作为惩罚。”

直接招呼一众好友来唱歌的新郎早已脱掉了西装外套。白色衬衣解开了两颗扣子，清晰可见泛红的醉意从颈项蔓延至脸部皮肤。

晚宴上他就喝了不少，在黄雨萱上楼换装的时间里，他不知道又输了多少类似幼稚的赌约，灌入了多少酒精。

反正面前的李子维醉眼朦胧，满是乖巧地抬头等着接受惩罚。

黄雨萱大笔一挥在他鼻尖上涂了一个圆点，接着又在两侧面颊各添三条猫咪胡须。

在一片“好可爱喔”的感叹里，李子维忽然扯着嗓子大喊：“黄雨萱，我爱你！”

他摇摇晃晃地用手指着她，“我知道你听到了，你不要装作没听到。”

黄雨萱被他傻乎乎的样子逗笑，伸手去扶他。

李子维顺势将她搂到怀里，继续开心地大叫：“宝贝，我们亲一下！”

围观群众自然拍手叫好。

“舌吻！舌吻！舌吻！”的鼓动声此起彼伏。

如果说婚礼仪式上的吻似冬日暖阳般温情，那么此时落下的这个吻就像夏天正午的烈日，火热得让黄雨萱几近缺氧。

缺氧让人无法思考。

于是黄雨萱重蹈陈韵如婚礼那晚的覆辙，再次鬼使神差地婉拒了其他人的好意，独自拖着左摇右晃的新郎走回房间。

“黄雨萱我好爱你……”一路上，李子维都在大方表白。

“好了，知道了，”黄雨萱掰过他欲亲吻她的脑袋，“看脚下啦，进电梯了！”

“老婆你好凶喔！”新郎嘀咕着，从身后环住按电梯的新娘，往她脖子里蹭了又蹭，语气里依旧满溢着甜腻，“不过我还是爱你。”

电梯快速向上。失重感让李子维胃里的食物和酒精混合翻腾。

“雨萱……”

“好啦，我也爱你。”李太太反手温柔地摸了摸他的脸。

“我好像……有点想吐……”

“靠！李子维！”黄雨萱挣脱不开他禁锢的双臂，只能用力捏住他的脸颊。

“我警告你喔，你要是敢吐在我身上我就打死你！”

黄雨萱拿着热毛巾走出洗手间，发现李子维仍保持原状在床上躺成一个“大”字。

她轻轻地趴到他身边，帮他取下眼镜，将毛巾团在指尖去清理他鼻子上的紫色。

“好快喔，”新郎闭着眼睛呢喃，“我们就这样结完婚了欸。”

“你没睡着啊？”新娘看了看擦拭半天依旧存在鼻尖的浅色印记，把毛巾扔给他，“那你自己擦脸。”

李子维顶着一张花猫脸翻身圈住身旁的李太太。

“我刚才啊，一直在回想你在婚礼上对我说的话，但因为喝了酒，想得头好痛喔。你能不能再讲一遍？”

“不要！”黄雨萱深感自己的婚礼致辞过于肉麻，不好意思再重复第二遍。

“小气欸……”李子维嘟囔着把头往她怀里钻，“那这样好了，我再讲一遍我的，你讲一遍你的。实话告诉你吼，其实我因为紧张，少说了一段话啦，你现在听到的才是终极完整版！”

璀璨的星空下，是人间繁盛。

新人在亲友的欢呼声中交换戒指，宣读誓言，许定终身。

而后，聚光灯外的黑暗区域静默下来。

无垠宇宙中仿佛只剩面对面站立的他和她。

“黄雨萱！李太太！老婆！”李子维笑得无比灿烂，“我们结婚了！”

他晃了晃拉住的新娘的双手。

“接下来的话你要仔细听喔，因为我准备超久的欸。”

“一个月以前，连我自己也不会相信，我会花整整两个星期写一篇婚礼致辞。

半年前，我完全想不到会这么投入地去筹备一场婚礼。

当然，一年前的我也未曾预想，一年后的我们会站在这里和大家一起分享结婚的喜悦。”

他停顿了几秒，仿佛在为接下来的话酝酿更多柔情。

“十年前的我没有想到，原来在我想你的时候你也在想念我。

二十年前的我更不会想到，那个让我绝对不能忘记她的女孩真的会成为未来我唯一会爱上的女生。

从前的我绝对想象不到自己会如此相信命运这种虚幻的东西，直到，我遇见了你。

你看啊，命运总是充满未知，但在爱情这件事情上，我却好像早就得到了已知答案。

虽然这个答案并非一目了然，只有一些线索，但我还是顺着线索成功找到了——你。

我知道，这世界上没有平白无故的奇迹。

有时候我会想，会不会像那种穿越时空的电影里演的那样，我们的相遇早已在无数交错循环的时空之中发生过千万次，每一次，我都会像现在这样无可救药地爱上你，但不是每一次，我都有这样的运气，可以和你永远在一起。

或许某一个时空里的李子维错过了黄雨萱，他诚心地祈求老天爷能够让我遇见你。所以，我把发生的这一切，都当作上天给我的第二次机会。

这一次，我绝对绝对会好好抱紧你，永永远远陪在你身边。

黄雨萱，我爱你，不论未来过去，我只爱你。”

“好了，我说完了，轮到你了。”李子维满是醉意的缓慢语调从黄雨萱怀里传出。

“不对欸，你讲的跟仪式上的没差啊。你是不是骗我啊？”微醺的李太太双眼轻阖，偷偷捏了捏他的腰。

“才不是嘞，”李先生扭动一下身体，“等你讲完我再补充漏讲的那一段啦。我才不像你，一直瞒着我说婚礼上不要致辞，结果嘞，还把我讲哭。很阴险欸你！”

当司仪将话筒递给黄雨萱并宣布接下来的时间交给新娘时，新郎疑惑地睁大了眼睛。

“李子维！李先生！老公！”黄雨萱朝他得意地扬起嘴角，“看你为婚礼准备得这么认真，我就也计划了一个惊喜告白送给你。你知道的啦，我胜负欲很强的。”

李子维佯装生气地朝她撇撇嘴，转而又立马挂上笑容倾耳细听。

“首先，我必须纠正你一下，是我先找到你的欸，两次都是我跟你搭话你才注意到我欸。

其实第一次邂逅前，当时还是小屁孩的我就常常幻想，我的夜礼服假面会是什么样子。

然后有一天，迷路的我遇见了迷茫的你。”

“你是帅气、善良、有趣的大哥哥，”新娘俏皮地眨了下眼睛，“不知不觉，你就变成了我心中理想恋人的模版。”

“再次遇见时，我依旧在迷路，你依然在迷茫。

但是这一次，我们从陌生变得熟悉，从互相好奇变成极具默契，从恋人成为夫妻。

我们在一起总是能互相体谅，总是能牵着手，朝同一个方向前进。

就算因为工作的关系没办法见面，但不管距离多远，我们的心都是在一起的。

虽然偶尔还是会吵架，还是有不愉快的时候，但每次和好之后，只是更让我知道，我们对对方来说有多重要。

我们的戒指上刻着‘只有你想见我的时候，我们的相遇才有意义’，我始终相信，对于我和你，这个命题必然成立。

因为对我来说，你也是我命中注定的那个唯一。

我想见你，就像你想见我一样。

命运虽然充满未知，但是有你牵着我的手一起迎接的未来一定和过去我们共同走过的那些时光一样，值得纪念，超有意义。

如果真的像你说的，宇宙中存在很多很多不同的时空，那么在每一个时空里，我肯定都会出现在你面前，大声告诉你，‘我叫黄雨萱’。

而在这个时空，在这里，在这一刻，我想告诉你——

李子维，我很爱很爱很爱你！”

陷在温柔臂弯里的黄雨萱睁开水汽氤氲的双眸，面前的人眼眶微湿，瞳仁里宛若星辰闪耀。

“李子维你也太夸张了吧！又哭喔？”

“干嘛啦，感动不行吼！你从来没有这么正式地跟我告白过欸！”婚礼日沦为哭包的李先生伸手帮太太抹掉了脸上的泪珠，“那你不是也在哭。”

重温致辞时的松弛感将仪式上因紧张而未能细细体会的深情全部填满。

卸了妆的黄雨萱终于能够放肆地释放内心满溢的动情。

只不过，李先生可爱的猫咪模样还是让她很快止住了眼泪。

“你少说了哪一段话啦？快讲啦！”她不忘提醒看似睡意朦胧的新郎。

李子维笑出细细的眼纹，“其实那段话也不算是跟你说的啦！”

“那是要跟谁说？婚礼上还想跟别人表白吼？”说着，新郎左手臂上落下了干脆利落的一拳。

“打人欸！”李先生皱着眉头凑近李太太严肃的小脸，突然啄了一下她的嘴唇。

“我是想跟其他千万个时间线里的李子维说——

今天！我和黄雨萱结婚了！我们会超级幸福的！宇宙第一幸福！！！”

时空深邃，有些爱情微小却闪烁，足以照亮爱情的尽头。

何为爱情的尽头？

歌里有人唱，是天长或地久。

敬业的蝉孜孜不倦地在每个夏天放声高歌。

灼热日光穿过树叶缝隙，在滚烫的地面投出斑驳印记。

黄雨萱坐在教室门口的石栏杆上晃动双腿。

右脸颊突如其来的冰凉感宣告着某个幼稚鬼的到来。

“啊哟！干嘛啦！幼稚欸你！”

一回头，果然看到一张恶作剧得逞的嬉笑面孔。

“请你喝！”

递过来一瓶浮着吸管的橘子汽水。

她接过饮料啜饮，侧头瞥见身旁的人正抬着下巴大口灌入冰可乐。

明朗澄澈的眉眼少年感十足，下颚线和嘴角的弧度都迷人得刚刚好。

阳光把白色校服衬衫照得发亮，“凤南高中”的蓝色刺绣字样在左胸口袋上方勾勒出青春的形状。

时间还真是待他不薄啊。黄雨萱心想。

李子维捕捉到她的目光，“干嘛？是不是觉得你老公我今天超帅啊？”

是超帅。初见他这个造型时，黄雨萱内心竟涌出一丝未与他一起经历高中时代的遗憾。

可是，嘴上却未如是说。

“感觉你穿上高中校服完全就是个中二病小屁孩！”

“什么？中二……”年近四十的大叔困惑地皱起眉头，“什么意思啊？”

“你们在聊什么？”同样穿着高中校服的莫俊杰朝两人走来。

自然，咬着饮料吸管的陈韵如也一齐出现。

这时，手机铃声响起。

挂掉电话的黄雨萱轻快地跃下栏杆，向大家宣布：“我姑姑说车都已经停到门口了。我们走吧！”

凤南高中三年二班毕业二十周年同学聚会在流火七月火热举行。

活动筹备组别出心裁地为全班同学邮寄了崭新的校服，并要求大家穿着出席。

“班长，你是不是对校服有什么执念啊？”李子维边往校门口走，边向一旁的谢宗儒发问：“以前成天在学校门口盯，现在开个同学会还要搞成校服趴喔？”

“是雯柔帮忙出的主意啦。”谢宗儒腼腆地看看身边的太太，“想说让大家唤醒一些念书时的美好回忆啦。而且反正张奇恩家开校服厂，资源利用一下嘛。”

不久前才知道张奇恩校服厂小开身份的李子维不禁恍然，怪不得以前打完架他第二天总能穿着毫无“打斗痕迹”且看似全新的校服上学。

“那干嘛要搞长袖啦？我都快热死了欸。”方才在有冷气的教室内还能忍受，室外的暑气让李子维不得不将袖子捋得老高。

“李子维你话怎么这么多啦！这是怕大家等会一路开车太晒，才特地定制的长袖薄款！”蔡雯柔忍不住开口帮忙解释。

李子维撇撇嘴，转而把垃圾话倒向陈韵如。

“陈韵如，你拐走了我们班莫俊杰不说，还把我们班长也推给了你们八班女生吼。”

当年，正在读博的陈韵如请赴美工作的老同学兼摄影师蔡雯柔吃饭，并叫上了同在波士顿念书的谢宗儒。

未曾料到，就此促成了一段姻缘。

陈韵如不紧不慢地回话：“总比某人拐走我妹妹，还骗教官说要让她报考凤南高中强吧。”

李子维猛地看向眼神躲闪的黄雨萱，正想找她算账，校门口一整排二手机车吸引了所有人的目光。

“黄雨萱，你也太厉害了吧。”李子维围着面前几乎跟自己当年那台一模一样的车和复制版机车头盔转了好几圈，惊喜地挪不开眼睛。

“你知道你那些贴纸有多难找吗？”不仅仅是贴纸，光这台车，黄雨萱就拜托姑姑寻觅了好久。

“谢谢老婆！”

一个欣喜的吻准确无误地落在李太太脸颊上。

“李子维，不要放闪了啦！快点出发了！”整装待发的莫俊杰像以前上学那般笑着催促老友。

后座的陈韵如适时拥住莫姓少年的背脊弯起了眉眼。

李子维迅速戴上机车帽。

“比一场，看谁先到！”

日落西斜。

藕色云层覆盖住一半天空，另一半则被染成极具层次感的暖色。

最核心是耀眼的金，再往外是温暖的萱草色，散开后则是浅浅的鹅黄。

水面也因此生出一条闪耀缎带。

波光粼粼，与天相接。

虽然外形酷炫，可由于配置实在过于老旧，李子维的专属机车始终提不起速。

莫俊杰和陈韵如已先加足马力赶赴自家民宿，准备迎接即将到来的昔日同窗们。

于是，李子维和黄雨萱也就心安理得地接受了“乌龟属性”，慢悠悠地行驶在风光旖旎的海滨大道上。

“要不要听歌？”

黄雨萱将一边的红色耳机塞入司机左耳。

“伍佰喔？”

《Last Dance》的开场鼓点振动着李子维的耳膜。

“配合你们毕业二十周年的怀旧主题啊。”

她搂住他的腰，下巴轻抵肩头。

夏日暖风轻拂耳边。

亘年漫月和身旁的树不断向后退去。

此般美好的夕阳似曾相识。

耳机里正动情歌唱：“明天之后，不知道面前的你是否依然爱我？”

“诶，李子维，我问你喔，”黄雨萱为了更凑近他的耳边，将双臂收紧了一些，“如果像电视剧里那样，命运安排我们必须跌入轮回，还要消除所有记忆，你说你重生后还会不会记得我啊？”

李子维用左手握住她的手。

“什么鬼问题啊！黄雨萱，你昨晚是不是又在重看孔刘演的那个什么《鬼怪》？”

“是啦是啦！”黄雨萱将右手覆在他手上，“你先回答我的问题嘛！”

李子维不假思索地答道：“会啊。只要是你，我肯定就会记得。”

“我也会记得你的！”黄雨萱信誓旦旦地说。

“屁嘞！是谁喔，以前死活都不肯相信我就是大葛格！我才不指望你会记得我。”

李太太一时语塞，竟找不到话反驳。

“算了啦，反正你说过啊，你总会出现在我面前来找我搭话，你就负责迷路好了。”

李子维微微回头，提高了音量。

“‘记住你’‘认出你’‘让你爱上我’之类的艰巨任务还是由我来吧！”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“那我们约好啰，你一定要记得我。”

“嗯！我会记得你的。”

“你不能忘记我喔！”

“嗯！我绝对不会忘记你的！”

**\- END -**


End file.
